Le Pregunte a la Luna
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Taichi ama a Sora, Sora es la mujer de Yamato, pero lo engaña con Taichi, y, aunque parezca sencilla la respuesta, que siente ella por los dos?


Disclaimer: La cancion le pertenece a Indochine, y, Digimon...pues que malos fans seran si no saben a quien le pertenece  
  
  
Le Pregunte a la Luna  
  
  
Tengo que ir a casa de Sora, necesito verla. Tenemos ya unos 3 meses con esta relacion, nada sana por supuesto. Necesitaba preguntarle si aun me amaba, por supuesto Yamato no sabe eso.   
  
Me he sentido muy mal desde hace tiempo, siento que mi corazon esta lastimado; por un lado estoy enganando a mi mejor amigo con su esposa, pero por el otro lado no puedo dejar de amarla, por eso necesito saber si aun necesita de mi, si no es asi, por mucho que me duela, terminare con ella, ya que no aguanto mas este remordimiento dentro de mi.  
Llamo a la puerta, esperando una respuesta rapida, mientras mas rapido suceda todo esto, mas pronto terminare con este remordimiento.  
"Hola Tai-chan! no te esperaba aun" me saluda ella con un tono de voz sensual. Son las 10:30 am, en domingo, seguramente se acababa de levantar, y, solo dire que no esta muy cubierta que digamos. Seguramente me ha de haber visto por la ventana que venia para aca, no le habria abierto a nadie mas con el aspecto que tiene(un sencillo camison de lino blanco)  
"Hola Sora. Necesito hablar contigo" le dije francamente y entrando al departamento sin esperar a que me invitara. Podriamos decir que yo vivo aqui cuando Yamato sale de viaje.  
"De que quieres hablar?" me pregunta ella con un tono algo extranado  
"Sora...Me amas?" ella parece estar sorprendida ante mi pregunta, pero noto que no duda en cuanto a su respuesta. Se lanza a mis brazos y me suzurra al oido 'si no te amara, ya habria terminado contigo, solo se que te amo' yo no podia creerme lo que estaba oyendo, Sora era la portadora del emblema del amor, de todos nosotros es la que mejor lo comprende, y sabe como hacer para cambiar el significado de esa palabra y que uno se quede con la opinion que uno quiera. Solo se eso sobre ella, pero aun no he aprendido a ver, aun no se cuando realmente siente lo que dice, o si simplemente me esta dejando con lo que quiero oir.  
"Sobre eso...Yamato es mi mejor amigo. Yo ya no puedo mas con esto Sora, te amo, pero tengo que saber si tu me amas tambien, porque si no es asi, lo mejor es que terminemos, siento un vacio en el estomago cada vez que pienso en que eres la mujer de mi mejor amigo, y nosotros lo estamos enganando" le digo muy seriamente, pero al parecer a Sora no le importa eso.  
"Ay Taichi, que dramatico eres, mira, mejor vete un rato, da un paseo, y me dejas arreglarme para que salgamos despues ok" me dice algo apurada. Ahora se cual es el significado real de su respuesta, pero dentro de mi quiero creer que es otra cosa, y n opuedo dejar de amarla.  
  
J'ai demandé à la lune   
Et le soleil ne le sait pas   
Je lui ai montré mes brûlures   
Et la lune s'est moquée de moi   
Et comme le ciel n'avait pas fière allure   
Et que je ne guérissais pas   
Je me suis dit quelle infortune   
Et la lune s'est moquée de moi   
  
  
Acabo de llegar al cuarto del hotel en el que me voy a hospedar mientras este en Chicago. Me pregunto como estara Sora...la llamare por telefono  
ring~ring  
"Bueno?" me responde Sora  
"Hola mi amor, queria decirte que ya llegue a Chicago" le digo con un tono dulce  
"Yama-chan! como estuvo el vuelo de Japon a EUA" me preguynta ella con su voz dulce. La amo tanto, aunque ultimamente no se si ella a mi  
"Bastante bien, la comida como de costumbre muy mala, pero ya estoy bien...estoy hablando contigo no?" noto que hay un silencio al otro lado de la linea  
"...Que bien Yama, no olvides tomar muchas fotos" me dice despues de unos segundos de silencio.  
"Si, no lo olvidare, bueno, tengo que colgar" no quisiera hacerlo, pero las llamadas ha Japon son algo caras, y me lo estan cargando a la tarjeta de credito  
"Ok, adios"  
"Te quiero mucho"  
"Yo tambien"  
"Cuanto?"  
"Como un centimetro para atras"  
"Cuanto es eso?"   
~click~  
Colgo.  
  
Salgo al balcon que esta en mi habitacion y veo la luna llena, y no puedo hacer mas que preguntarme si aun me ama. Bajo mi cabeza al pensar en su respuesta 'como un centimetro hacia atras', no creo que sea algo muy positivo. La verdad no creo que me siga amando, pero yo la amo con todas mis fuerzas, daria mi vida por ella. Vuelvo a ver hacia la luna, y siento que me responde "es tu problema, no me mires a mi, fue tu culpa por casarte con ella".  
  
=Cambio de PDV=  
  
Tan seguros que estabamos de esto. Siempre me dije que no me enamoraria de Sora, ya era bastante con lo del engano, y lo peor, es que se que ella no me ama. No entiendo, como es que la portadora del emblema del amor, es incapaz de sentir dolor al saber que juega con los sentimientos de alguien mas.  
Yo mismo me decia que esto no duraria, pero, yo la amo, y no quisiera terminar con ella, no quisiera dejar de tenerla conmigo, no quisiera dejar de besarla, sentirla, amarla.  
  
  
J'ai demandé à la lune   
Si tu voulais encore de moi  
Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper des cas comme ça"  
Et toi et moi  
On était tellement sûr  
Et on se disait quelques fois  
Que c'était juste une aventure  
Et que ça ne durerait pas  
  
  
No se que hacer, la amo, la amo con todo lo que tengo. Pero no creo que ella me ame. No se que le dire cuando la vea, siento repulcion por su parte, pero no se como decirle que siento eso, no creo saber como hacerla sentir comoda conmigo, no se...no se que mas puedo hacer. Siempre imagino lo peor, siento que a ella ya no le intereza nuestro matrimonio, y si fuera asi, yo sufriria, porque seguiria pensando que no es asi. Aunque digo que la amo con todas mis fuerzas, no estoy totalmente seguro de que la amo a ella, o simplemente me he hecho a la idea de que la amo, para hacerme el sufrido, diciendo que la amo...no, no puede ser eso. Yo la amo. La que no me ama a mi es ella, pero no puedo dejar de estar con ella.  
  
Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire  
Et pas grand chose pour te faire rire  
Car j'imagine toujours le pire  
Et le meilleur me fait souffrir  
  
  
He regresado un dia antes de Chicago para darle una sorpresa a Sora. Es de noche y me estoy encaminando al edificio.   
Hoy hay luna llena de nuevo, y me vuelvo a preguntar si ella me ama en realidad. Al voltear hacia arriba para ver la luna esperando que responda mi pregunta, lo hace, con muchoa burla... veo que en el balcon de mi departamento hay dos personas, una de ellas es Sora, y esta besando a alguien mas... Taichi  
  
=Cambio de PDV=  
  
Sora me ve con esos ojos dulces que tiene, y yo, como idiota, busco un rastro de amor en ellos, pero no lo hay.  
"Taichi..." me dice en voz baja apartandose un poco de mi  
"Que pasa Sora?" le pregunto exranado  
"Sobre la pregunta que me hiciste el otro dia...cuando me preguntaste si te amaba, y yo te respondi que si te amaba..." no tiene que completar la frase, ya se en que va a terminar "Supongo que sabes que era una mentira, no te amo Taichi, nunca lo hice" bueno, el ultimo pedazo no me lo esperaba.   
Sora va caminando hacia la puerta, la abra "vete de mi casa por favor" yo, al sentir que no hay nada mas que discutir, me voy, dolido del corazon.  
  
Que hacer cuando la mujer a la que uno ama le rompe el corazon, que hacer cuando uno se entera que ese amor que la mujer que uno ama profesaba y juraba sentir es simplemente negado de un momento al otro, que hacer para dejar de sentir, yo no puedo dejar de amarla, sabiendo aun que jugo conmigo, aun sabiendo que nunca me amo, la amo, y no puedo dejar de hacerlo.  
  
=Cambio de PDV=   
  
Veo a Taichi que sale del departamento, no ledire nada, prefiero fingir que no se nada, y seguir con esta mentira de matrimonio que tengo. Aunque se que ella no me ama, yo la amo, y no se si pueda perdonarla por esto que me ha hecho, pero no puedo separarme por completo de ella, porque la amo.  
  
"Hola Sora" la saludo, ella se ve sorprendida de verme, mas que nada, culpable  
"Hola Yama-chan! no te esperaba hoy" no suena nerviosa, seguramente no es la primera vez que me engana, al parecer ya ha practicado.  
"Como estas mi amor?"  
"Yamato, tenemos que hablar"   
"Sobre que?" la verdad no tengo que preguntarle, se sobre que me quiere hablar  
"Queria esperar a que regresaras para decirte esto. Quiero el divorcio." Siento explotar de ira, pero la contengo, no vale la pena hacer un escandalo de esto, ya sabia que esto iba a pasar.  
"Porque?"  
"Porque no te amo, y no quiero seguir viviend esta mentira"  
Me doy media vuelta y salgo del departamento, ella no hara nada por detenerme, no me ama, y aunque tengo el corazon destrozado, y siento un gran odio por lo que me ha hecho, no puedo dejar de amarla, y odiandola al mismo tiempo, por hacerme amarla, y que ella solo haya escupido en mis sentimientos.  
  
J'ai demandé à la lune  
Si tu voulais encore de moi  
Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper des cas comme ça"  
Et toi et moi  
On était tellement sûr  
Et on se disait quelques fois  
Que c'était juste une aventure  
Et que ça ne durerait pas  
  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Notas de la Autora:  
Si ya se, me vacie con este fic, pero X, no importa, ya queria yo escribir algo asi aunque no tuviera sentido. Estoy satisfecha de lo que escribi al principio, pero al final definitivamente se me cayo. Si les dan ganas de leer algo mejor, lean "Invierno de nuevo" o "El ninyo rey" esos dos estan mucho mejores que este.  
  
Review  
  
mail: mew@chocofan.com 


End file.
